rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
RPDRFan001's Drag Race Season 2
RPDRFan001's Drag Race Season 2 'is a Season created by RpdrFan001. The show features 13 Drag Queens fighting for the title of "'Drag Superstar Of The World" 'a year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills cosmetics and $55,000 in cash. Along with headlining The Werq The World Tour Season 2 Queens Angelle Delight Barbz Bea Witching Champaign Kim Dominikka Fantasia Parade Harriet Hatter Kitty Cruz Mary Jane Pete The Drag Queen Ravena Victoria B. Black Jessica Galaxy - Returning From Season 1 Progress ''(Ages and names stated are during time of contest) 1 - This Queen Won The Mini Challenge Episode 1: "The Ru-Pocalypse Is Coming!" In an all new season 12 queens enter the Werk Room, where only one will leave a winner. Harriet Hatter, Fantasia Parade, Dominikka, Angelle Delight, Kitty Cruz, Ravena, Mary Jane, Pete The Drag Queen, Champaign Kim, Victoria B. Black and Bea Witching enter the Werk Room one by one where they meet with RuPaul, he announces one more queen will be joining them this season. Jessica Galaxy from Season 1 enter through the doors and declares that she will be competing for the second time on this all new season, leaving all the queens shocked. They get straight to the first Mini Challenge which is a post-apocalyptic photosheet, Harriet Hatter is declared the winner. For winning she earns an extra 15 seconds to grab supplies for the challenge, which is making a post-apocalyptic outfit, using random items found in a giant bin. During the creation, Jessica says she learned how to sew this time around. In the Werk Room the girls start a conversation about how long they've don drag, causing Barbz to reveal she's only done drag for a year and that she doesn't know if she's really that good at it. Ravena confronts her by saying if she's not sure she's good enough then why is she here? Barbz tries to defend herself but Ravena cuts her off multiple times saying that this show is for people who believe they are good enough. Fantasia gets involved saying that she's seen Barbz preform and she knows that she can perform and that Ravena needs to stop being so harsh, Ravena backs down but says in confessional that Barbz should go home so she has real competition. On the runway Champaign Kim, Fantasia Parade, Jessica Galaxy, Kitty Cruz, Mary Jane, Ravena and Victoria B. Black are declared safe and go to the newly added Untucked Lounge. On Main Stage Bea Witching is told her outfit and makeup are exquisite and the reveal she did into her look was well executed. Harriet Hatter is told her Evil Clown look was wacky and fun but was a little less post-apocalyptic and more IT. Angelle is critiqued on her look being too bright and not really fitting the theme overall. Dominikka is told her outfit was too basic with Michelle saying it looked like she just wrapped some fishnet around a nude bodysuit and called it a day. Pete is told his outfit was too baggy and made him look larger than he is. Barbz is told her post-apocalyptic bride outfit was a good concept and that it was one of the more creative ideas while also being executed well. In the end Bea Witching wins the challenge with Harriet and Barbz being declared safe. Out of the bottom 3 this week Pete is told to step to the back of the stage leaving Angelle and Dominikka lip-syncing. They lip-sync to "Celebrity Skin" by Hole. Dominikka delivers passionate performance while Angelle is too cutsy for the song causing her to sashay. 'Mini Challenge: '''A post-apocalyptic photoshoot. '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Harriet Hatter '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''An extra 15 seconds to pick out materials. '''Main Challenge: '''Creating post-apocalyptic looks out of random items found in a giant bin. '''Runway Theme: '''Post-Apocalyptic Couture '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Bea Witching '''Bottom Two: '''Angelle Delight & Dominikka '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Celebrity Skin" By Hole 'Eliminated: '''Angelle Delight '''Untucked: ' The 7 safe girls enter the lounge and take a seat. The girls talk about excited to be safe except Ravena who says it sucks because she wants to be winning not just coasting. Mary Jane says it isn't coasting if it's just the first challenge. Victoria also asks Ravena about what happened with Barbz and Fantasia in the Werk Room. Ravena says that Barbz just seems like the type who isn't confident and that those types of people ignore her, especially when they join such an elite competition. Fantasia tries to defend Barbz once again but gets no where. After the other 6 girls enter the lounge Angelle talks about she's in the bottom which surprises no one. Dominikka talks about how she doesn't think she should be in the bottom and that her critiques weren't justified. When the girls ask her who she thinks should've taken her place she says Champaign Kim because her look and makeup weren't really that good, Champaign replies by saying that she isn't in the bottom though and that Dominikka should probably start learning her words. She later in the interview says she isn't the one to start with because she will cut a bitch. The girls are later called to main stage where Dominikka and Angelle lip-sync and Angelle is sent packing. Episode 2: "Shakesqueer" The episode opens up with 12 remaining queens returning to the Werk Room, they all discuss how they thought Angelle was a really positive vibe in the Werk Room and it will suck she won't be with them any longer. the next day the Mini Challenge is announced to be modelling in front of two giant fans, the two with the best pictures will be team captains. Victoria and Kitty are deemed the best and made team captains. The challenge is announced to be a parody of two Shakespeare plays, Victoria's team will be acting in 'Romy and Juliet' while Kitty's team will be acting in 'MacBitch' Victoria picks Champaign Kim, Dominikka, Fantasia Parade, Mary Jane and Pete The Drag Queen, while Kitty chooses Barbz, Bea Witching, Harriet Hatter, Jessica Galaxy and Ravena. During the challenge Champaign Kim and Dominikka make up after what happened in Untucked saying that they need to put it aside for the sake of the challenge. Ravena and Barbz on the other hand make it awkward for the rest of the team affecting their overall performance and eventfully leading to Michelle and Ru having to intervene to get things going, Kitty fails to take charge of anything going on in her team and leaves everyone do their own thing which makes the entire group feel disconnected. Victoria leads her team efficiently and delivers a good performance also. On the runway the theme is Fairy Tale Creatures. Victoria's team is deemed the winning team and Victoria the overall winner and they go back to the Untucked lounge. Team Kitty receive critiques, Harriet and Bea are told they stood out the most within the group. Jessica is told she disappeared at some points but other than that her acting was good. Barbz and Ravena are critiqued for their behaviour on set and Ravena is also blasted for her performance as Lady MacBitch as she didn't bring any humour or personality to it. Barbz is told her performance was funny at some point and extremely boring at others, she is told she needs to work on her comedic timing. Kitty is criticised harshly for not stepping up to her leader position and is told that even with such a minuscule role it still seemed she struggled. Harriet, Bea and Jessica are safe out of their team. Barbz is also told she is safe leaving Kitty and Ravena in the bottom. Kitty and Ravena lip-sync to "Barbie Girl" by Aqua. Ravena makes the judges laugh by doing the robot which puts her over Kitty sending Kitty sashaying. '''Mini Challenge: '''Modelling in front of giant fans. '''Mini Challenge Winner(s): '''Kitty Cruz & Victoria B. Black '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''Being team captains '''Main Challenge: '''Acting in 'Romy & Juliet' or 'MacBitch'. '''Runway Themes: '''Fairy Tale Creatures. '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Victoria B. Black '''Bottom Two: '''Kitty Cruz & Ravena '''Lip-Sync Song: 'Barbie Girl' By Aqua 'Eliminated: '''Kitty Cruz '''Untucked: ' Team Victoria enters the Untucked Lounge where the girls congratulate Victoria on her well deserved win and say she was a great leader. The conversation quickly shifts to the other teams performance, Mary Jane says she thinks Barbz might be in the bottom, Fantasia agrees and says she's worried about her, the other queen ask her why. She tells them that her and Barbz have been sisters since Barbz began drag and that while she knows Barbz can perform well she's also aware she can crack under pressure sometimes. Dominikka changes the subject to Ravena who the girls believe may also be in the bottom, Mary Jane says her and Kitty were talking about how Ravena made things awkward on set with Barbz and that really brought down the team, Victoria says how she believes Ravena is just not level-headed enough to win the competition and that she has made herself look like a fool since day one. The other team comes into the lounge and join the safe girls, the team mostly agree that Ravena is definitely in the bottom with the other bottom placement being between Barbz and Kitty. Barbz leaves the girl to go learn the lyrics, which cuases Fantasia to follow her and give her a pep talk. Ravena says how she doesn't want to be in the bottom but will lip-sync if she has to especially if it's against Barbz who she hopes is in the bottom. The girl say Ravena needs to stop devaluing Barbz for being young because she's earned her spot like the rest of them which causes Ravena to leave the group to learn her song. Kitty begin to breakdown saying she didn't plan to come to this competition to just hit a wall and go home she came to show who she is ,the girls encourage her by saying she just needs to channel her emotion on stage and she'll win the lip-sync for sure. The girls return to main stage where Kitty and Ravena lip-sync and Kitty is told to sashay away. Category:Parody Category:Seasons Category:RPDRFan001 Drag Race